The Warmth Of Your Touch
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Naruto is ill and may not make it through Christmas. Sasuke is getting closer to him as the days go by...Will he realize his feelings in time? Or will Sasuke's new friend make a change for the worst? NarutoSasuke SasukeOC Later YAOI
1. Whats This Feeling V3

**NS: This is the THIRD version of my original version I put up here... I made a lot of grammatical changes and such if only because I refuse to have up any work of mine that's badly written, even if I wrote it two years ago on a sugar high...;;; I also changed the content a little to make it slightly more realisitic (but there's only so much I can do with this fic...I don't know what I was thinking...oO) And... it's still very short. To make it worse, this was originally three chapters, right here...eh heh... And another thing I never caught (that none of you guys bothered to correct) was that halfway through it switched from first person to third. That wasn't intentional...but that's okay cause I fixed it now! Well, anyways, here ye are!**

**V 3.0--4/30/07**

* * *

.:Sasuke:.

I would never have thought anything like that would have all started with a trip to the bathroom. No, I'm not crazy, but even if I am, it doesn't dent the credibility of what happened.

As previously stated, I was walking to the bathroom when I heard that obnoxious Uzumaki talking to Sakura. He was apparently trying _again_ to get her to go on a date with him. I rolled my eyes and reached for the door handle, but when I didn't hear the familiar smack of hand-to-cheek or Sakura's screeching voice, screaming about men having no respect for women and how chivalry is dead, I stopped. Curious as to what replacement pain Sakura had inflicted on Naruto, I turned and peered around the corner, but quickly regretted it.

Nothing could've ever prepared me for what I saw: Sakura had not only apparently agreed to go on a date with Naruto, but was holding his hand and leaning in for a kiss.

I turned away and tried to forget about it, but found I could not force it away from my mind. I used the bathroom quickly and headed home for the day.

It was early November, and becoming rapidly colder as the sun sank down below the trees. And, as it was warmer earlier in the day, I hadn't worn a jacket. So, instead, I shoved my hands into my pockets and shivered. There was no one around to say anything about it, so I even allowed my teeth to chatter.

The farther away the sun became, the more I thought about Sakura and Naruto. Why did this keep running through my mind? There was no reason for me to care about what my other baka teammates did when I wasn't around...and yet...

I sighed heavily, then a familiar smell wafted towards me. I closed my eyes and took in the scent.

"Mmm.." I cooed. Ichiraku's was just around the corner. As I came up on it, I raised my hand to push the curtain aside when I noticed two familiar pairs of feet hanging over a couple of stools inside. Sakura and Naruto were there. I hurried to the side of the building and peered over, pushing the curtain slightly aside just slightly. I glanced in to take a look at them.

_'Why I am spying on them? They're probably just enjoying a friendly bowl of--oh my god...' _My eyes grew wide in some unknown emotion. I ran the ones I could think of through my mind. Terror, Fear, Shock, Amazement, and...heartbreak? No, it couldn't possibly be. Why would I care if Sakura was kissing the dobe? And what had they been doing kissing in such a public place like that?! I turned and allowed the curtain to fall away from my face. The two never seemed to notice I was ever there.

As I leaned against the building, my heart raced and I clenched my chest, heart pounding wildly. I didn't understand it. '_Why? Why?! Dammit, WHY?!'_ I slid to the ground as my heart rate slowed gradually. If I wanted, I could've cried; but I wasn't like that, and I never let the tears fall. I shot to my feet and ran the rest of the way home.

I had originally planned to head straight to my house, but somewhere along the way, my pace slowed and I took a walk instead. I hadn't picked a very good time to do something like that with it being so cold, but I didn't care. I shrugged away the feeling of dropped temperature and shivered without notice. All I could do was think.

_'I don't understand why I care so much what Sakura and Naruto do when I'm not around, and why I care that they kissed. I don't like Sakura like that. I barely like her at all anyways. And there's no WAY I like the dob-'_ , My thoughts were halted as I walked into something. I groaned and stepped back. I had been watching the road at my feet instead of in front of me. I looked up and was greeted by the curious face of Kakashi.

"Hello, Sasuke. Isn't it a little cold for a walk through the forest?" Kakashi was dressed in his usual apparel plus a thick fur jacket. My eyes narrowed to slits and I shrugged.

"I can handle it. I don't mind a little cold." Kakashi gave me a 'yeah, right' look and removed his jacket.

"Here. Take this but make sure you bring it back to me. I can't have any more of my team getting sick when there are missions to do. See you tomorrow." Kakashi took off towards his house and I frowned, pulling the jacket over my hands and around me.

"What did he mean 'more of his team?" I asked in a low voice to no one in particular. Deciding I would add it to my list of 'things to think about', I about-faced and headed the same direction; afterall, I lived very near Kakashi. I hugged the jacket tighter and zipped it up. It was actually quite warm, and smelled nice; like the forest. I took a breath and sped up.

It wasn't long before I could see my apartment building. I looked around and saw no one, then shrugged it off and thundered up to my own apartment. As I slinked away through the mostly barren rooms to the one with my bed, I didn't even bother to turn on a light; I had the entire map of the place memorized anyways. The door to my room was already cracked, so i pushed it the rest of the way open and closed it behind me.

Walking to my bed took longer than usual since I was still so lost in thought I looked down and realized that I still wore the jacket. Not even bothering to draw down the covers or undress, I crawled into a ball on my bed and snuggled into the fur trim of the jacket. I drifted to sleep quickly, but the dreams I had were not something to cherish or remember in days to come...

...they brought me only fright and uncertainty.

* * *

In my dreams, I was a child again. I was innocent and sweet; carefree and unaware of crisis in the world. But it was that day; when I came home from school and _learned_ the meaning of true crisis. I dropped my books at my feet when I saw my grandparents lying dead in the street. I hesitated for only a moment, then ran into my house where I frantically raced around. It was not long before I found my parents...dead as well. I looked around, trying to see who had done it, but where I should've seen my brother, Itachi, instead I saw twelve-year-old Naruto, transforming into the fox, bearing bloody hands and teeth.

All I could do was stand there. I screamed his name, once, twice, three times and a maniacal laugh erupted from his throat. He hunkered over and headed in my direction, and I knew he intended to kill me, but all I could do was cower in fear. Slowly, the image drifted away and I was in the classroom of the ninja acadamy again.

Naruto was no longer the fox. He was just _Naruto_ and he was on the desk in front of me, growling and glaring into my eyes. I stared back, thinking about how much of an idiot he was. Then, suddenly, I felt something incredible. The person in front of him had turned slightly and bumped into the dobe--causing him to crash into me. He fell in such a way that our lips pressed together and alligned perfectly.

Though I attempted to play it off, I knew I would never forget that powerful feeling of warmth and his soft lips against mine, nor the ten thousand emotions that scrambled for the right to be called mine. He pulled away and it seemed much too soon...and he seemed to back away in slow-motion. His face turned into Haku's reflection; staring angrily at me from his crystal mirror.

I was certain that Haku would try and strike me again, but suddenly, I watched his attention shift to Naruto, who was too weak to defend. I gasped and hurried in front of the senbon, acting as his shield. I took all the needles for him, and had almost lost my life in return. Naruto caught me in his warm, open arms as I collapsed and announced that I had hated him before...but what did that mean for now? Was it the opposite? I couldn't tell, for my sight had gone blurry and faded to black.

All was dark, and I had lost, and I had died, and now Naruto was with Sakura...

I sat straight up, sweating from both the dream and Kakashi's jacket that I still wore. The fur that lined the collar was wet and matted against my face and neck. I unzipped it slowly and peeled it away from my face and body. Pulling the headband from my forehead and placing it on the bed beside me, I sighed... I glance over at the clock and groaned. It was 5:32 AM, meaning I would have to get up soon. I sighed and tossed the jacket to the floor, flopping backwards onto the cool pillow, welcoming the change in temperature. I had never had nightmares quite like that, before...and hoped to never have them again.

* * *

**NS: Okay, I know a lot of ppl have already read this, so I'm a little late on the author's note, but how was it? Did you like it?**

**Also! I am very aware that Sasuke is supposed to be the only one left in a very protegious(sp?) clan and whatnot, so he should have a large estate left to him, but for the purpose of this fic, I am making it so that he lives in an apartment building; afterall, he stands out enough as it is. This makes him a little more normal. That's all! R&R!**


	2. Anything But That V3

**NS: OMG! She's updating?! WOAH!  
...yesh. And now that you're over the shock of **_**that**_**... Uhm, dunno what to really say about this chapter other than I think I've fixed all the mistakes and crapola, and that the content here used to be split into three chapters..:sweat:**

**OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ...DUH. :)  
**

As the sun was still rising, I shrugged along a few blocks to where Kakashi lived, the fur jacket draped over my left arm. It was still early, and not many people were up yet, but I knew Kakashi would be. I came to his apartment building and ran up the three flights of stairs to his room. I reached it quickly and knocked on the door. His speed surprized me, for as soon as I had knocked once, he had his head poked out the door. He smiled and leaned in close to my face as I backed away.

"Yeeessssss?", he asked with a grin. I pinkened slightly at the sudden closeness of his face to mine. Close enough together to feel his hot breath on me. I gulped and thrusted the jacket out in front of me, turning away my head.

"I brought back your coat.", I choked out in a relatively smooth voice. I felt Kakashi's gaze as he studied me momentarily, then he slowly took the jacket. I felt him, again; eyeing me suspiciously.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Oh and before I forget, Sakura wanted to talk to you about something She asked me to tell you to go and see her at her house. I don't know what it's about, but she made it sound really important." I took on a sudden look of seriousness and nodded.

_'Oh, yes...I know JUST what it's about...and I don't really want to go._'I thought to myself.

"I'll go, now." I assured him and turned to leave. Kakashi stared hard at my back for a few moments as I walked away before he closed the door. Just before it closed I barely heard him murmur,

"It's awful...I suppose he still doesn't know, then..."

As I shuffled down the stairs and huffed down the street to the Haruno house, I pondered what Sakura wanted with me. I arrived sooner than I realized and walked up the short path to her front door. I knocked and Sakura answered the door. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Sasuke...I think you should come inside..."

Though it lasted only an hour, it seemed like a lifetime. In the short time I spent at Sakura's, I learned some of the worst news I had ever received. She put her hand on my shoulder and guided me in...and for whatever reason, I let her. She smiled slightly and waved to her mother as we passed her in the kitchen and headed towards her room. When I got there, my knees nearly gave in as Sakura released me and shut the door.

Sitting on her bed was the number one, knuckle-headed, hyperactive ninja...the dobe.

I balled my fists and tried to mantain a certain level of calmness. I was fairly certain I could contain myself...at least until I was alone. Naruto looked at me with sad eyes and a heavry heart. Cautiously, I went and sat beside him on the bed. Sakura grabbed Naruto's right hand and gripped it tightly, then motioned for me to come and sit down. I sat on the left side of our friend. Brow furrowed, Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell him, Sakura? I don't think I can do it..." Sakura looked at her lap and grasped the bottom of her dress with her free hand. Short pink hair fell loosely around her face and I could see a few tears splash down onto her fist. As tension gathered in the room, I felt sweat beginning to gather on my brow. I wiped at it with my armband.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?", I asked, tired of sitting in silence and watching Sakura cry. I waited for at least a minute and no one had answered me. I stood and threw my hands at my sides.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?!" I screamed. I gasped when I felt something warm on my arm. When I looked over, I saw that it was Naruto's hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back beside him on the bed. He took a deep breath and sighed. Without looking at me, he finally spoke.

"I've been to the doctor," I looked quizically at him, then nodded for him to go on. "He says...I have something. They aren't really sure what it is, but...it's bad. Real bad. Dr. Nashya says...I might not even make it through Christmas." The last of his words slowly sank into me, melding into my soul and pouring over my heart. A chill ran up my spine, and I shivered. My body grew very cold and I nearly fell backwards onto Sakura's bed. She began to sob again, and I felt the warm moisture come to my eyes as well. I blinked it away and tried not to seem too fased by the news.

"What the hell do you mean, baka dobe?", I demanded with a scowl, "How can you be sick?! You're a ninja! Ninja are supposed to be able to last out through anything!" I screamed at Naruto like it was all his fault. I stood and kicked Sakura's dresser. I threw it to the floor. She winced and cried louder, squeezing Naruto's hand tighter. I crashed onto the bed and pulled Naruto away from Sakura. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, hard.

"Why, Naruto! Baka! Why did you get sick? Why...?" I asked, voice gradually growing softer. Then slowly, I broke down and nearly cried, I pulled my dobe close to me and hugged him. He gently hugged me back.

"Naruto...don't die." I pleaded. He breathed out and lay on my chest.

"I'll try, Sasuke...I really will."

It was colder that day than the weather had predicted, but I walked around the rest of it absentminededly. Nothing could grab my attention and Kakashi might've had training, but if he did, I wasn't aware of it. I simply walked aimlessly around the village without a jacket. The sheer thought of my earlier conversation with Naruto made me queasy, and though I tried to forget it, I couldn't shake the thought. It had to be a lie. Shinobi didn't just fall over dead from some unknown disease! There had to be some way to save him, and damned if I wasn't going to figure it out! I halted in my steps as I recognized a familiar scent; Ichiraku's. I turned to walk away from the memory-filled place when a brilliant idea came to me.

"Sasuke, you _are_ a genious!"Smiling to myself, I pushed the red curtain to the side and sat at the bar. "One miso ramen." was the order I placed. The owner flashed me an 'okay' sign and I rested my chin in my hands as I waited, watching the man dissapear into the back. I stared at my surroundings. So many times I had seen Naruto go through this curtain and place a huge order...which he was somehow always able to finish eating. Although I'm sure the dobe was completely unaware, I had never been too far away from him at one time, except when we had no missions and I would have to take my own way at night. This condition was only because Naruto lived on the other side of the village, making it hard for me to keep an eye on him at those times.

"That'll be 500 yen." I blinked, then nodded and handed him the money. The bowl was one I could take with me and was already in a plastic bag with a pair of disposable chopsticks for me to take. Though no one much knew it, I ordered here often, but always to-go. I picked up the bag by the handles and pushed out of the curtains. I shoved my free hand into my pocket and headed to the other side of the village. Naruto's house was there. He lived with Iruka, but he wasn't home very much during the day (due mostly to his job as a sensei at the acadamy), so the house was pretty much Naruto's to roam. As I walked, I remained deep in thought about Naruto, so I didn't notice that I had quickly come upon the Dobe's home. house. Coming upon the door, I drew my left hand from pocket and knocked. After a few moments, a young voice came from inside.

"Who is it?", It questioned. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping inside the warm house felt good after I had been walking around for hours without a jacket. I closed the door and Naruto came around the corner in his orange pajamas with little green frogs all over them and that stupid walrus hat he always had. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Teme? What're you doing here?", he asked with a yawn. I smiled a little and held up the bag from Ichiraku's. He grinned, suddenly more awake, and ran to me. He brought his arms around my waist and I felt my face flush.

_'It's just the illness affecting him, it's just the illness affecting him, it's just...'_ I repeated to myself. I pushed Naruto off me and shoved the bag in his hands. I looked away the tinest tint of pink dancing across the bridge of my nose. _'God, why am I blushing? This is so stupid... I shouldn't have come. Damn! Now he's sure to think something is up!'_ I cleared my throat and choked down the blush, managing to speak calmly.

"Miso ramen. I know it's your favorite." He eagerly hugged the bag with a grin, then looked up at me quizically.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme...why're you being so nice to me all of the sudden? It's not because I'm sick is it?" I sighed (the blush fighting its way slowly back up) and put my left hand on his right shoulder, then guided him towards the kitchen.

_'You can handle this, Sasuke. You are a ninja! You've gone through worse! Pull it together, man.'_

I had been in Irkua Umino's house twice before and could remember where most of the rooms were. He frowned at the fact that I had not answered him, but was quickly over it when he looked down and remembered that I had brought him his favorite ramen.

We reached the kitchen and sat at two of the wooden chairs Iruka had set at his wooden table. I watched in amazement as the wrappings on the ramen were something of the past in a matter of seconds. He did not seem to notice as I watched him eat, entranced in the senseless wonder of chewing and slurping noises. Never had I thought I could be so hypnotized by the eating habits of a rude little dobe. I reminded myself to ponder that later and when he had finished (which could've been no longer than three minutes), he looked at me with another one of those stupid grins of his.

"Baka Teme. What're you staring at?" I blinked away my hypnotic gaze and shifted my gaze just slightly to look his in the face. Again I was entranced, this time by the clear cerulean eyes staring on into nothing...into everything... "Sasuke! Answer me!" I blinked myself awake again. Damn! I have to stop that. Why the hell do I keep--?! Arg, better answer him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I looked away, fairly happy with the very Sasuke-like answer I provided him.

"About what?" When I turned back to face him, he was right up against me, no more than two inches from my face. He leaned closer, his nose nearly touching mine and his chest pressed up against my left shoulder. I felt the burning sensation of none other than 'blush' come to my face once more and poor Naruto didn't have any idea. He looked just as clueless as always; that poor, stupid dobe. It had to be right around then when I realized what was going on with me and my body. My desires...but I suppose it must've taken him much longer to notice it...heh...clueless.

But...It felt good. Being that close to Naruto; being able to feel the brush of his chest against me and his soft breath against my cheek. But I had to push him off. Afterall, that's what 'Sasuke' would do, right?

"If you must ask, and knowing you I suppose you do, I was thinking about the future." Naruto frowned and put his hands on his knees, sitting back on his haunches.

"The future? But that's boring..." I took on a deliciously smug grin.

"But doesn't that all depend on what you depict about the future? What do you see?" Naruto put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute.

"I see you." I nearly fell backwards and my eyes shot open.

"_Me_?! Why in the world would you see me?!"

Naruto looked at me and smiled innocently. "I see you at my funeral." My gaze softened and I scooted closer to the edge of my seat.

"Naruto, why would you say something like that?"

He looked at me in clear shock. "You mean you aren't going to be at my funeral?" I groaned and stood, coming behind him, and brought my arms around his small, fragile body, shaking from being this close without having to expend chakra on him. I shut my eyes and closed in around him.

"That's not what I meant, baka dobe. I'm your friend and I don't want you to die." He closed his eyes and held my left arm, laying his head on it. I felt his warm tear slip down my arm.

"Please don't cry..." I pleaded, feeling the tingle coming to my own eyes as well; but I didn't cry. I lay my chin on his head and rested in the fur of the fuzzy walrus hat he still wore. Asking him not to cry had no effect however, because as soon as I had spoken the words, he began to sob heavily. Telling someone not to cry always seemed to make it worse, somehow, as if acknowledging their pain made it that more increasingly hurtful. And we sat there in the ever-growing darkness of the kitchen; a dobe and a teme, lost in their tears.

**NS: Well? How was the third chapter? I went back and edited a lot of stuff from the way I had it before...that it, over a year ago. Actually, close to two years ago. ;; It was very sucky before, but I think I've got it all fixed up now! Anyways, yeah! R&R!**


	3. Dull Ache

****

NS: Man, I honestly can't remember all the plot I planned on cramming into this fic...and so I sit down to WRITE another chapter after, oh...I don't know, a year at least? And attempt a plot! ...w00t! xD So srsly guys...any help would be WONDERFUL. I do have a very thinly spread plot over the toast of ficdom, but other than that I'm blank. Ah well. I suppose less plot means less fic, meaning less work and THAT means I might finish the fic! Woo! Heh. Anyways, enjoy!

OMG! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ...DUH. :) 

**Oh, and let it be known that all flames will be used to toast marshmallows. If you have a problem with yaoi, NaruSasu, Naruto in general, anime, language or the like...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! Ahem, that is all. 0:)**

**Start Date: oo...I forget...  
Finish Date: 7/31/07**

**Chapter 3: Dull Ache**

By the time I left that house, the sky was growing dimmer by the second, casting a long shadow from my form. I walked past a patch of white flowers that slowly opened their buds while echoing ravens called out in the distance. I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. There was something going on that I simply couldn't comprehend. They said Naruto was sick, that he wouldn't make it past Christmas. But none of the doctors knew how to make him better or ever what was wrong with him in the first place. So why weren't they trying to figure it out?! Why weren't they trying to stop whatever was happening to what was mentally still a little boy?

Then there was the other problem.

What was this feeling I had lately? Everytime I saw the little Dobe, sensations surged through me. It made my skin tingle. It made my stomach flutter. It made my head spin. It even made my heart ache. And I had no idea why. All of these symptoms began when I saw Naruto the previous day, asking Sakura out on my way to the bathroom.

No.

That's not right. These symptoms began far before that--back in the acadamy when someone had pushed him into me. Our lips collided and a jolt of electricity that began in my mouth shook my whole body. It pooled in my stomach and lower abdomen and a shudder tore through me from the inside out. I didn't know what it meant. I was a twelve-year-old boy who wasn't even sure what gender he preferred, if any at all. And although that should have been a good enough wake-up call me, it wasn't. I ignored it just like I ignored everything else.

I ignored it everytime Naruto asked Sakura out, everytime Hinata glanced nervously at him from across the room. During practice when Kakashi would get so very close to him, showing him new techniques. I tried so hard to ignore it all. But it was too much. All the touching when we sparred, the closeness I felt when his sweaty form hovered inches away from mine, the slightest touch of hand, the sideways glance and a crooked smile. It was everything, it was nothing, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, no matter how long I was able to put it out of my mind, I finally realized it was time that I had to face it.

I was in love with Naruto.

That was the only explanation for it all. What else could it have been, afterall? I was jealous of everyone else that wanted him and everyone else that he wanted. _I_ wanted him. _I_ wanted to have him all for myself. But I never could. It wouldn't matter how hard I tried and it didn't matter that I desired him so much it ached, there was no way he would like me. After all the work of covering up what I always knew I felt. All the pain and humiliation I caused him. There was not enough time to make up for it. I had only until Christmas.

_Christmas_.

Never before has a single word made me cringe so deeply, hurt so badly, flinch so violently. Not even Itachi. And perhaps I could never make up for what would happen, or the way I had treated him, but I could try. And I would. I would put forth every ounce of spare energy to let him know that people care. That _someone_ in this village _did_ care about him, and that person was me.

I stopped dead in my tracks right where I stood and made that promise to myself. The promise that even if Naruto had to..._die_...he wouldn't do it alone. I started back up again and when I took a look around, I realized that I had not gone home. Lost in my thoughts, I had wandered down to my team's old training grounds. We still came back every now and again to spar, but...it really wasn't the same as it had once been. Nothing was.

My gaze turn skywards to the head of a huge wooden cylinder. There were two others just alike on either side of it, but those didn't matter, for it was the center pole that Naruto had once been tied to. Before I realized it, I was reaching out towards it with both hands, and my strong arms wrapped around the wood.

A rumbling gathered above me in the skies and I smiled, eyebrows turned upward, welcoming the warm embrace of rain clouds, falling to wipe away my tears.

Soaked and miserable, I hoped to find refuge somewhere in the part of the village that wouldn't be busy in such dark weather that had fallen so suddenly and so ominously over us. As suspected, I could count the number of people outside on both hands. The rain continued to beat at my back while I apathetically searched for some form of refuge. Somehow, I stumbled my way into an old tavern.

No one seemed to notice that I was far underage, or maybe they just didn't care. I kept my head down and skulked to the back, seating myself at an empty table. The lightbulb hanging above it had been forceably busted and bits of the white glass still lay in shattered fragments on the table.

There weren't many people in the place. There was the bartender, a burly man who looked like he had seen better days with his greasy, slicked-down hair and filthy clothes. Sitting at the bar was a man by himself who was clearly a ninja. He wasn't one I had seen before, but he wore the usual jounin attire and a leaf headband was tied at his left beltbucket where I could clearly make it out. There were dozens of shotglasses in various positions in front of him and one was in his hand. He looked as though he had certainly had enough, but no one bothered to cut him off.

A few seats away from him was a skantily dressed woman in black, strapy heels that cleared up her thigh. Long, blond hair fell in waves down her back and her lipstick was a shade or two darker than the red dress that barely covered her. A very annoyed expression highlighted her face as a drunken business man tried to get her to go home with him. It appeared as though she wasn't going anywhere with him.

The only other person in the place was a man with abnormally long tresses the color of dark blue--almost black. He sat at the piano, playing away at a sad, tinkly song that made me feel even more miserable. He looked to be the only other sober person in the bar, so after the song was finished, I walked over to him.

"Did you write that?" I asked in a voice that didn't feel like my own. He looked up at me and smiled, but didn't respond. I asked him again. MY eyebrows flew up when I saw him raise his hands and begin presenting symbols to me. I tensed, first believing that were handsigns for a ninjutsu. Then I realized it, it was sign language. "You're...mute?" I asked shakily. He nodded and tried the signs again. I held them still. "It won't do any good. I can't read any sign language. I'm sorry." He lowered his hands, but I made no move to take mine away. I sat beside him on the padded seat.

"So did you write that song?" I asked again, hoping for an answer. He nodded, shrugging his hands free, and picked up a sheet of music. I took it and scanned the song. It was called 'Sadness and Sorrow' by... Shizu Ichigawa. "Is that your name? Shizu?" He nodded again and set back to work on the music. I picked up a pen that was sitting by the stack of music and a black sheet. I scribbled on it, "My name is Sasuke." And I cursed myself for never learning any sign language.

The song was over in less than two minutes and I handed him the paper. He looked and me and mouthed the words, "I know." He smiled proudly and shifted through his music, picking one out and handing it to me. This one had lyrics. Wait...

"I thought you were mute?"

He nodded and mouthed, "I am."

"Then...how are you going to...?" He stopped me and took my hands, bringing them in a swinging motion from my mouth downwards. "What...does that mean?" He took the paper I had written my name on and wrote a single word, 'Sing'. "What?! No...I don't sing. I have a horrible voice..." Another smile from him and he took my hands and placed the paper in them, repeating the sing motion with his own hand. "I will, but only a little. And you can't tell anyone I did."

The truth was that I felt kind of bad for the boy. He wasn't any older than sixteen or seventeen and here he was, mute and playing piano in a tavern. The music started up and I had to admit that it sounded really good and only took me a moment to get the rhythem of it. He nodded at me when the lyrics started and I began,

"Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa. Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete. Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni. Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta. Ima mo aishite iru..." I stumbled a bit before the next part played, but it was faster and I caught up quickly, "Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru. Zutto sora o miageteta. Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara. Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete."

The music slowed back down and he nodded again when the lyrics came back in, "Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita. Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute. Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita. Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni. Ima mo oboeteiru..." I took a deep breath and prepared for the next stanza, but his fingers ceased their dance upon the keys and he let out a short sigh. I assumed it was over.

"You're really good. You have a great talent." The name of that song was apparently called, 'Last Song'. I stared quizically at the title, but brushed it off as nothing. It was a sad love song. It told about someone who only wanted to hold and love the person they had once been with again, but they were rejected and sent away. It worried me slightly that this smiling man would write something so sorrowful. The only two songs of his I had heard thus far were emotional and damn near tear-jerking.

I frowned. Shizu was gathering up his papers and pens in his arms. I assumed that meant he was leaving.

"Are you going home?" I asked stupidly. Shizu nodded with that same bright smile and waved to the bartender, who grunted in response. I glanced from the interior of the tavern to the door where Shizu was headed. After a moment of deliberation, I decided to follow him. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I come with you?"

NS: Okay, I decided on a whim while WRITING today to make this fic longer and more interesting. I have a whole extra storyline ready to be typed, so there will be at least 10 chapters total, but I'm actually hoping for more like 15-20. That means It's going to be years before I finish (lol), but yeah. Who is this mysterious 'Shizu' and what is Sasuke's sudden interest in him? You shall see...

Hokai, Shizu Ichigawa is MY OWN character. PM me or email me to see a pic of him. However...the song, 'Sadness and Sorrow' is a background song on Naruto. I don't know who plays it, but there IS a piano version (I listened to it typing this) and that's what he was playing. The other song is called 'Last Song' and its by Gackt, a japanese rock band. I think that should be all. Ja!


End file.
